ddzppffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Wiki:Czat/Cytaty
W tym miejscu znajduje się zbiór nietypowych, zabawnych lub urzekających cytatów z czatu DDZPPF Wiki. Każdy może dodać cytat, pod warunkiem, że nie jest obraźliwy lub nie zawiera poufnych/prywatnych informacji, a przede wszystkim jest autentyczny. Obowiązkowe jest dopisanie autora danej kwestii/danych kwestii; mile widziane data i opis. __TOC__ Cytaty Luty 2013 * Ciastkoo: żyyycie, wódka na stóóół po łące biega pieeees ;o Lollipopik: xDDD oł yeah! i się pasie Ciastkoo: coś po rusku mi się śni! Lollipopik: jak koza w przepaści Ciastkoo: kluczyły szukając klucza Lollipopik: atomówki pod niebiosa ** Opis: Idealny tekst piosenki, 27 lutego. Marzec 2013 * Przed tablicą wyników na mecie toru regatowego poślizgnęłam się. Pomogła mi młoda pani w wstawaniu. Moje nogi nie chciały mnie słuchać. ** Opis: Sylwia1988 na temat swych perypetii nad poznańską Maltą. Maj 2013 * Lollipopik: Nie rzucam słów na wiatr Ciastkoo: Wrzucasz je do wody ... Ciastkoo: Gdzie Wileńszczyzna w tym utworze literackim? Lollipopik: promieniuje swym subtelnym jajecznym wdziękiem xD ** Opis: Wileńszczyzna tematem Mickiewiczowskich debat, 17 maja. Lipiec 2013 * Wódka jak magnes ** Opis: Marcy15 zachwala trunek, 6 lipca. * KsiężycowaMamba: co to za gra co tam się robi Marcy15: gra się KsiężycowaMamba: aha no wiesz nie spodziewałam się ** Opis: Co można robić w grze? 6 lipca. * Piotr3110: wyrzucam wódkę Pijana Mysz: nie podskakuj mnie tutaj ** Opis: Pijana Mysz walczy z przeciwnikami gorzałki. Sierpień 2013 * Nie nosiłamluzerkich ciuchów. Kupiłamwelon i suknię. Spacja chwilowo odmówiła oddzielenia ** Opis: Przygotowania do ślubu Sylwii1988. * oo tesz sobie kupie pieprzowy bo moze ukradnom mi fudke i co ftedy bendzie fudka zostanie sama nie nie nie ** Autor: Pijana Mysz. * a morze zrobiom kiedys skelp z fudkami hcialabym miec tam karte staloego klijenta ** Autor: Pijana Mysz. * SherlockJak: Sylwio, kiedy będziemy starać się o dzieci? Rzymianin nie może doczekać się już bycia ojcem chrzestnym. Rzymianin: no ba Sylwia1988: Uwaga rodzę Rzymianin: chrzciny na golasa a potem chlejemy Sherlock Jak: Już rodzisz?!!! Rzymianin: rodzi ja odbiore poród Sylwia1988: Rodzę dzieci ** Opis: Niezbadane są ścieżki ciąży, 10 sierpnia. * calowac ciebie to jak lizac popielniczke ** Opis: Pijana Mysz kwestionuje majestat Rzymianina. * i bende miala sfuj debjut ten oto kohani Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! How I wonder what you're at! Up above the world you fly, Like a tea tray in the sky. i bendem na parasolu mahala ronczkami ** Opis: Pijana Mysz opisuje swoje przygody. * Noc jest ciemna ** Autor: Revolver13 * Cartoons23: Sylwio, odpowiedz na pytanie. Sylwia1988: Odpowiadam ** Opis: Sylwia1998 miażdży każdego. Wrzesień 2013 * Wiem ale wiesz ... ** Autor: Lollipopik. * Ssiesz i nic nie daje. ** Opis: Ciastkoo o tabletkach Cholinex. * Dzisiaj podpisywaliśmy już deklaracje podpisywaliśmy maturalne ** Opis: Cartoons23 o deklaracjach maturalnych. * Co za emocje ** Opis: Marcy15 przeżywa nowo wykonane edycje na Wiki. * Króliki są biedne ** Opis: Moisissure komentuje zakupy w Biedronce. Październik 2013 * Cartoons23: Sylwio, ile masz IQ? Sylwia1988: 4560 ... Ciastkoo: Po czym Twoje wnioski, Sylwio? Co wskazuje na takie a nie inne wyniki? Sylwia1988: Myślenie ** Opis: Sylwia1988 po raz kolejny zaskakuje, 1 października. :* Opis: Love Story. W roli głównej: Lollipopik jako Adam Mickiewicz i Moisissure jako Maria Curie-Skłodowska. Ukryta prawda historyczna wychodzi na jaw! 5-6 października. * Lollipopik: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzoUn6Pak8E 3:41 ... Ciastkoo: xDDDDD Lollipopik: COOOO HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA XDDDD kurde 12:51 a ja się śmieję XDDD Ciastkoo: gdzie Ty masz 12? xDDDDDDDDDD aaa godzina xDDDDDDDDDD ** Opis: Nocne rozmowy i seanse dzikich kreskówek, 6 października. * foch musi być no a co xd nikt nie będzie mnie robił w jajo na twardo ** Autor: Lollipopik * zgubię się kiedyś w kiblu, ja to mówię ** Opis: Leurie – święcie przekonana swych przygód w przyszłości, 7 października. * a cio to xD ** Opis: Ciastkoo ciekawy świata wypytuje Lollipopik o szczegóły jej planu lekcji, 8 października. * Ciastkoo: HAHAHAHA Lollipopik: xXDDDd NIE MOGĘ Marcy15: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Ciastkoo: JAK TO WYGLĄDA Lollipopik: JAK TO WYGLĄDA Ciastkoo: XDDDDDDDDDDDD Lollipopik: XdddddddddD EJ Ciastkoo: HAHAHAHAHAHA Lollipopik: XdddddD :d Ciastkoo: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Lollipopik: hahahahah xDDD :D ROZMOWA NA POZIOMIE ** Opis: Zaiście inteligentna rozmowa dotycząca pewnej persony..., 10 października. * Cartoons23 w lipcu Marcy15 ja znalazłam na googlach Ciastkoo a my też znalźliśmy w lipcu Ciastkoo xDDD *w google Lollipopik xDDD Ciastkoo JEZU XDDDDDDDD ** Opis: Lipiec a Google - dwa różne światy. * Cartoons23: Co dziś miałaś w ustach przez cały dzień? Sylwia1988: Miałam wspaniały dzień na imprezie "Japan Week" ** Opis: Sylwia1988 nawet dni potrafi mieć w ustach, 20 października. * (Lollipopik zmienia avatar na zdjęcie z jajem) Lollipopik: tag. Ciastkoo: miałaś już taki Lollipopik: nie inny to jajo ma cień xDDDD ** Opis: Lollipopik fochnęła się za Japonię i zaczęła uczyć społeczeństwo dbania o szczegóły, 22 października. * Marcy15: dzisiaj mieliśmy badanie u psychologa Ciastkoo: my takich atrakcji nie mamy :C ... panie psycholog, otóż cierpię na depresję. postać z gry umarła Marcy15: mój ulubiony bohater literacki został gejem Wali mi się świat ** Opis: Ciastkoo i Marcy15 udają jednych z klientów u słynnego psychologa, któremu z pewnością można by zaufać (ku temu wątpliwości nie ma, o nie). A tym pediatrą jest... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FG-RY_cfPwA 22 października. *ale z tym powodziem to było dobre xDDDDDD *TĄ POWODZIĄ JEZU XDDDDDDDDDDD **Opis: Ciastkoo, odkrywca, wynalazca nowej formy słowa: "powódź". Ten powódź. Powodziem i z jajem na twardo przez świat! * Cartoons23: ... Carpie diem Ciastkoo: KARPIE XDDDDDDDD Lollipopik: KARPIE DIEM CHWYTAJ KARPIE ** Opis: Łacina nie taka prosta, jaka może się wydawać. Chwytajmy zatem karpie, 25 października. * Na chrome cień jest ale nie ma czcionki ;-; za to na mozilli jest czcionka a nie ma cienia LOGIKA MOJEGO KOMPA ** Opis: Leurie załamana swoim komputerem, 27 października. *'GoodTime:' to dziwne mój długopis pisze krótko a krótkopis długo.. to od czegoś zależy? Ciastkoo: xDDDDDD krótkopis? jest coś takiego? XD Marcy15: :O GoodTime: miałam na myśli cienkopis o.o **Opis: GoodTime postanawia stworzyć konkurencję dla długopisów – krótkopisy! 29 października. Listopad 2013 * WEŹMIEMY WSZYSTKO CO MASZ STALINIE ODDAJ NAM TAM, GDZIE BYŁY PLEBISCYTY I W OGÓLE OOOOOOO WARMIA ODDAJ NAM! MAZURY ODDAJ NAM! GÓRNY ŚLĄSK ODDAJ NAM! OOOOOOOO WSZYSTKO CO MASZ STALINIE ODDAJ... ODDAJ NAM! OOOOOOOOO KLUCZYŁY SZUKAJĄC KLUCZA PROMILE STALINA POD NIEBIOSA ** Opis: Idealny tekst kolejnej piosenki, autorzy: Ciastkoo & Lollipopik, 3 listopada. * Lollipopik: Co tam? Ciastkoo: Nie wiem. ** Opis: Zgaszenie, 8 listopada. * Sylwia1988: Abrakadabra, hokus pokus. Niech nowy artykuł o pokoju fryzjerskim wystraszy złego hobbita! ** Opis: Sylwia czaruje, by pokonać złego hobbita, 10 listopada. * Lollipopik: ja mam hiszpański ^^ foch yeah fuck* xDDDDDD Ciastkoo: FOCH XDDDDDDDDDDD ** Opis: Arcyciekawa rozmowa o językach obcych w szkole, 16 listopada. Grudzień 2013 * CO TY ZA ŚMIECIE PRZEGLĄDASZ KIEDY TU POWAŻNE TEMATY ** Opis: Ciastkoo poczuł się bardzo przygnębiony kłamstwami Sylwii i chciał porozmawiać z personami uczęszczającymi co dzień na czat, o jej wypowiedziach złych i niemoralnych, lecz Cartoons23 wolał inne czynności czynić niemrawe, 1 grudnia. * jakby ktoś jechał autobusem w Lublinie, to numerki z biletów z biletomatów zmywają się zmywaczem do paznokci takie me odkrycie najświeższe ** Opis: Vía dokonuje rewolucyjnego odkrycia, 6 grudnia. * dziwne zwyczaje ja takich nie znam XDD ślub to owszem picie, w sylwester tylko szampon. wigilia wódka. reszta pierwsze słyszę xd *SZAMPAN JEZU **Opis: Ciastkoo opija Sylwestra w nietypowy sposób, 12 grudnia. * ... ŻYDZI OPĘTANI, GINĘLI A POLACY FIESTĘ MIELI I HAHA HIHI ** Opis: Lollipopik o II wojnie światowej oczami Amerykanów, 23 grudnia. Kategoria:Społeczność